


love me, that’s all i ask of you

by blueberrybb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybb/pseuds/blueberrybb
Summary: Sinking into her chair, Tessa gawks at her reflection. She allows herself to admire her sparkling eyes and how they dance in the ruby light. If she peered her eyes away for even a blink of an eye, she would probably fail to notice the glowing hazel eyes staring intently back at her through the mirror.Or an attempt at the Phantom of the Opera twist I wanted to write...





	love me, that’s all i ask of you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a long time so... I'm re-uploading it because I wanted to make some edits..haha. So here is part one! Enjoy<33

_ Arctic Edge Skating Arena 2014 _

 

“This is so stupid, I don’t even want to be here,” A little boy complains, sighing.

 

“Same goes here, I just wanted to play hockey, but no,” Another boy chimes in. 

 

“Have you ever even heard the rumors about this place?” A girl squeaks. 

 

“Yeah, they say it’s haunted,” The first boy jokes, wiggling his fingers.

 

A chorus of oohs fills the rink.

 

“Settle down. Settle down, everyone. Thank you,” Meryl says, circling the ice, trying to grasp the attention of the countless sets of eyes on her.

 

“I’m glad all of you could make it in today to learn how to ice dance. It’s a wonderful sport and my step in partner Fedor and I can’t wait to work with each and every one of you. My regular partner Charlie couldn’t be with us today due to illness but the show must go on,” She continues, squatting to meet eye level with the tiniest of children.

 

“So without further ado, how about we start with a simple waltz? Marina, would you do the honors?” Meryl nods her head towards the direction of the sound booth.

 

“Of course,” Marina replies, shuffling her feet as quick as can be to the station, filling the rink’s vacancy to the brim with an annoying overly cheery tune.

 

Meryl instructs the children on how to position their arms before being brisked away across the ice by Fedor. They are spinning so much some of the children could swear they need to sit down just by watching them. It’s almost too much to keep up with. As the couple finishes their second pattern around the rink, the arena’s lights begin to flicker rapidly, leading a few kids to huddle together against a wall for security.

 

Out of nowhere, the music switches to a very melodramatic, somber melody and it's starting to send shivers up and down everyone’s spines. What was going on? Things have been running so smoothly. Nothing has been this out of order since that one year… But Meryl puts that horrific time past her, stopping centre ice.

 

“What the? Mother, did you change the track?” Fedor says, ruffling his hands nervously through his brown waves.

 

“No, I’ve been sitting here the entire time,” Marina makes out in her broken English, wrapping her expansive fur coat around her tighter.

 

“Maybe it’s just a fluke,” Meryl says, turning her attention back to the terrified group in the corner. “There’s nothing to be afraid of everyone. Let’s get back to business. Now, how about you? What’s your name?”

 

“Jane,” The little girl gulps back, fear misting her wide hazel eyes. 

 

“Well, Jane, how about we pair you up with Fedor for today considering we have an odd amount of people?” Meryl reaches her hand out. The young girl just looks hesitant at it. She begins to bobble and her legs twitch in her skates.

 

“Is there something wrong, Sweetheart?” Meryl asks, observing the girl whipping her head around wildly as if she is being swarmed by a mob of flies.

 

“I can’t,” Jane chokes back, her chest heaving with every small breath she takes. She closes her eyes for a few seconds to try and burn the consuming feeling washing over her frame.

 

“You can’t what?” Fedor skates over to Meryl, taking in her confused expression.

 

“Skate,” She mumbles quietly, keeping her eyes locked on her feet, her blades cutting into the ice like knives. As if she dug deeper, she could fall right through.

 

“And why is that?” Meryl bends down to meet her face. Her cheeks turning a pale, ghostly colour.

 

“They’re here,” Jane peers up at Meryl with a wither almost deceased looking gaze; catching her off guard.

 

“Who’s here?” Before Meryl can even let a whimper escape from her lips, the room shakes sporadically, the lights go out, and only the sound of piercing screams and broken glass is heard.

* * *

_ Arctic Edge Skating Arena 2009 _

 

Using the valuable practice time she has, Tessa glides around the ice, attempting to exert all her energy into her movements rather than her legs that are currently chafing and burning like wildfire. The bitter cold air is blowing through her hair and is making her vanilla moisturizer tingle against her skin. She thinks it’s more important to focus on the little things than facing the reality of her problems.

 

The background music begins to fade as she allows her arms to guide her throughout the routine she learned last week. The rink’s annual exhibition is around the corner and she knows she has to be perfect, no matter the cost, even if her legs are throbbing of stabbing pains. 

 

Thrown onto the ice at a young age, Tessa has spent boundless hours dancing away her worries, clad only in a sparkly leotard in front of humongous crowds. When she started to improve as she got older, she was recruited by the one and only Marina Zoueva, legendary ice dance extraordinaire. 

 

She took Tessa under her wing and brought her to train in Canton with her dance troupe when she was barely nine. Tessa has been training at the Arctic Edge Skating Rink for ten years now and she craves for something more. She longs to see her family back home, especially her sister. Saying goodbye to Jordan was one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do. Occasionally, she cries herself to sleep thinking about all the late night phone calls they’ve shared, and all the moments she’s missing while running about Michigan fetching Marina her coffee.

 

Was this even worth it? She thinks, elongating her every stroke and spin to the next. Being isolated from her family? For what exactly? To be a background dancer in the shadows, while everyone gawks and fawns over the illustrious Meryl Davis; Marina’s prized principal. They’re not the best of friends, but Tessa knows Meryl enough to say she always gets what she wants. And if she doesn’t...things go south...very fast.

 

Never Minding that, Tessa falls back into the pattern of twizzling across the ice, shaping her arms in ways never imaginable. Taking in every beat of the music, she takes note of the lyrics. When Tessa leans over her shoulder to complete another step sequence she stops. She can sense as if there is someone watching her. She can feel a pair of warm hands wrap around her waist, a face hovering; and an eerie kiss ghosts over her neck, sending a million tiny shockwaves through her bloodstream.

 

“An angel of beauty, aren’t you?” She swears she hears a muffled whisper. Maybe the medicine I’ve been taking for the pain is playing tricks on me? She ponders.

 

Breaking her reverie, she comes to find that she’s in fact alone. Under a spotlight, completely vulnerable and shaken.

 

“I know they don’t understand you as I do. Don’t worry my angel, someday we’ll be together,” It whispers again.

 

It appears that as she tries to run from the spotlight...it follows her. All the way off the ice until she runs out the double doors in panic, voices ringing in her ears.

* * *

“Run it again,” Marie, one of the troupe’s choreographers, taps her foot in front of a small group. Today is already going terribly, twirling back and forth, over and over again. The same sequences on repeat all because Ms. Perfect can’t follow. She’s the lead! Shouldn’t she know this? Tessa huffs, blowing a stray curl out of her face obscuring her eyes from the boards.

 

The girls start from the beginning and slide across the ice, painting a beautiful scene before the rest of the rink’s staff. Their dresses are the colour of a sunset, perfect for the story they are telling. On her own account, Meryl is supposed to leap in towards the circle for everyone to praise over, but instead, she chooses to sulk and pout in the corner; studying her cuticles intently.

 

“Am I boring you, Ms. Davis?” Marie questions, tilting her head at the cocky faced girl, a sly smile spreading along her cheeks.

 

“Not at all, Marie,” Meryl says, placing her hands on her hips, scoffing at the girls grimacing at her.

 

“Then do inform me as to why you’re not doing the choreography with everyone else, hmm?” Marie arches an angry brow up at her.

 

“I only work with perfection Madam, and these girls are sloppy. So until they improve, I’m not moving,” Meryl crosses her arms, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

 

Is she for real right now? Who does she think she is?

 

“What a princess,” Joannie, Tessa’s dearest friend sighs, rolling her eyes to the back of her head.

 

“Tell me about it,” Tessa replies, taking this break to rub some relief into her shins.

 

“Are your legs bugging you again?” Joannie asks, laying a soft hand on Tessa’s shoulder. She takes notice of her eyes glazing over with tears.

 

“They’re not in the best shape they can be,” Tessa shrugs, keeping her head down. These long afternoon practices are really starting to get to her. Her stomach is churning at the thought of running the program one more time.

 

“T, you need to tell Marie. She wouldn’t want you risking hurting yourself over a silly dance,” Joannie offers her a hand to lift her from the ground.

 

“I’m fine, really. What am I exactly risking?” Tessa squints at Joannie, biting back the strain rising in the lower half of her body, causing her to let out a little groan.

 

“Exactly that,” Joannie points to Tessa bending over. “T, you can’t do the show if every five seconds you're pausing to take a deep breath. I don’t want you to injure yourself any further.”

 

“I know Joan, but this is important,” Tessa tries to argue.

 

“To who, you? Come on, Tess. We both know you’re only here still because you want to make your family proud. Which is completely unnecessary because they already think you’re amazing. You living here all on your own, studying to be the best ice dancer you can be. If it’s not broken, don’t fix it, you know?”Joannie lovingly massages Tessa’s leg, giving her a shy smile.

 

“My mother has always said I have a guardian angel that guides me through the darkness in my life when I’m afraid of doing things alone. I’m doing this for her and me. I just have to work through this,” Tessa’s eyes close in a moment of bittersweet relief. “Thank you, anyway, Joan.”

 

“Anytime, Tess. You’re like my sister. I trust your judgment,” Joannie skates back to their opening stance for their number when she hears the bits and pieces of the conversation she missed while talking to Tessa.

 

“Well, Ms. Davis, I can assure you that if you don’t move, you won’t be skating the part,” Marie says, shuffling with some papers in her hand.

 

“Excuse me?” Meryl says with the utmost disgust.

 

“Ah, there you are,” Igor announces, gliding up to meet Marie’s annoyed stare. “Marie, I would like to introduce you to Fedor Zoueva, Marina’s son. He’s now the co-owner of the rink and is going to help direct the show since Marina fired Paul.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Oh, wow. This is unexpected,” Is the only reasonable thing she can make out without stumbling over her words or her skates. “May I ask what intrigued you to co-own the rink, Fedor?”

 

“My mother thinks it would be a grand idea. That being, following in her footsteps. I like it as well. I find the artistry behind your skating quite entrancing,” Fedor smiles charmingly.

 

“Quite a compliment, thank you,” Marie returns the smile, shaking his hand. “Pleasure to work with you.”

 

Ever since the young man walked through the door behind Igor, Tessa can’t help but peer her eyes away. He looks oh, so familiar. The same piercing blue eyes she remembers from long ago. Fedor? It couldn’t be. Her childhood friend from long ago?

 

“And you are the principal? Meryl was it?” He turns his gaze to the sneering brunette who was fuming with rage.

 

“Not anymore. And you can thank her for that,” Meryl snaps, accusatorily pointing at Marie. “One day, you all will work for me,” She shrieks, stomping off the ice, leaving everyone in the room aghast.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Igor panics, flipping through some paperwork. “The show is so soon and without a principal?!” He thinks he might need a paper bag to hyperventilate in soon.

 

“Well, you must have an understudy?” Fedor offers, shaking his head.

 

Igor racks his mind like crazy to find a solution to their dilemma but can’t seem to come up with anything.

 

“Tessa!” Marie says, breaking the silence on the ice.

 

“What?” Igor and Fedor chant in unison.

 

“Tessa. She’s a beautiful skater. I’ve been training her since she was kneehigh to a grasshopper. She’s perfect for the role, knows the routine and everything,” Marie says, nodding her head eagerly.

 

“Can we see her?” Igor asks, looking desperate.

 

“Tessa dear?” Marie ushers her over, grasping onto her shoulders to present her. Her glowing green eyes morphing into something unrecognizable once meeting Igor’s.

 

“Show us what you've got, Ms.” Igor finishes for Fedor, who is unable to speak at the moment.

 

With some hesitation, Tessa pushes all of her pain from her thoughts away and dissociates autopilot from her living in the present. As soon as the sound of Meryl’s solo comes filtering through the speakers, she’s off. Tessa has been studying that same solo for months and has been ready for this very moment.

 

The lights in the rink dye the perimeter of the ice a pale red colour and it makes her rosebud lips glisten in the dark. She bends and leaps, and leaves every ounce of emotion she has left out on the ice for all to see. When she strikes her final pose, she lets a single tear fall... She allows the sound of applause to fill her ears, her heart pounding out of her chest cavity rapidly. 

 

Standing to take her curtsy, Tessa can make out for a split second, a dark figure in the stands staring at her before vanishing in the next second.

* * *

Their first show runs smoothly. The audience is so appreciative and captivated by every skater that takes the ice. When they depart for home, the students can hear various mumbles from the crowd.

 

“She was gorgeous, wasn’t she? That Tessa is a star.”

 

“Certainly a beauty if I ever saw one.”

 

“She is a million times better than Meryl. So much grace, real emotion. Not a robot.”

 

“I wonder why they leave section number fourteen open. The rink was packed and they refused to let anyone sit in that section. How peculiar…”

* * *

Perching her chin upon her vanity is the only space she has in her dressing room. Since her performance, it’s become jam-packed of floral arrangements and stuffed animals galore. Too much, Tessa thinks, trying to shift her weight in her tiny chair. She fidgets with the strings of her red satin robe for a while before hearing a knock at the door.

 

Opening it, she finds, yet again...another bouquet of roses, covering a very tall man?

 

“Hello. I do hope, I’m not disturbing you?” Fedor says, handing her a lot of flowers, too big for her hands to hold.

 

“Oh, you’re not. Thank you for these,” Tessa says, inhaling a whiff of the fragrant bunch. “You didn’t have to-”

 

“Please. Anything for a dear friend,” Fedor smiles widely at her, flickering his eyes from her own down to her lips. “I can’t forget a face like Tessie’s.”

 

“Tessie?” Tessa almost cringes at the old familiar nickname.

 

“Certainly, Tessa. I could never forget a talented girl such as you,” He lets his gaze linger for a while before falling out of his trance. “Anywho, I would love to catch up with you sometime, if you’re free?”

 

“I’d love to,” Tessa places the roses with the rest of her collection.

 

“Sounds great. Have a good rest of your night, Tessa,” He says before closing the door. Vaguely enough, she doesn’t recall him having keys to the rink yet, so when she hears her door lock, nothing comes to mind.

 

Sinking into her chair, Tessa gawks at her reflection. She allows herself to admire her sparkling eyes and how they dance in the ruby light. If she peered her eyes away for even a blink of an eye, she would probably fail to notice the glowing hazel eyes staring intently back at her through the mirror.

 

“Ah,” Tessa shrieks, stumbling backward, fear swelling in her eyes.

 

“Don’t be afraid,” The shadowy figure rushes to say. “I would never hurt you.”

 

Tessa cautiously inches closer to the mirror to get a better glance at the figure. Who appears to take the form of a muscular boy who looks about her age; voluminous chocolate waves swept back and a black mask hiding half of his face.

 

“Who are you?” Tessa finds herself asking, studying his posture. Poised but with the ever slightest bit of mystery.

 

“Someone who wants to help with the suffering,” He answers. “Too beautiful,” he mumbles under his breath quietly enough so she can’t hear.

 

“ _ Mother once spoke of an angel.  _ _ I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him. And I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, _ ” She whispers, searching for an answer within his endearing smile.

 

He reaches his warm hand out to her and Tessa surprises herself by grabbing it as if it were an olive branch; offering her an escape from all the pain she’s feeling. 

 

Pulling her into the mirror, The boy wraps one of his strong hands around her waist, guiding her down the dark hallway. Tessa has the slightest sensation crawling down her spine, igniting her soul on fire.

 

As they make their way down another corridor, the boy doesn’t hesitate to push back a fighting curl behind Tessa’s ear. He traces his hand under her chin to meet her gaze and counts the dusting of freckles across her luminous complexion. “I’ll always take care of you, Tutu.”

 

Tessa can’t seem to take her eyes off of his the entire walk down to what appears to be the rink’s basement. (That she didn’t know they had.) Completely dark, only illuminated by a dozen of twinkly lights and his eyes. 

 

“This is for you,” He says, handing her a single pink peony from behind him, leaving her in awe. “I know they’re your favourite, unlike roses,” a small smirk bubbles from his perfect pink pout.

 

Taking her hand in his, the boy leads her around the tiny space. As he whispers, Tessa feels a lump catch in her throat, watching as pictures of her appear from thin air, covering the walls.

 

_ “Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. _

_ Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. _

_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses. _

_ Helpless to resist the notes I write. _

_ For I compose the music of the night.” _

 

_ “Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. _

_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. _

_ Turn your face away from the garish light of day. _

_ Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. _

_ And listen to the music of the night.” _

 

Tessa finds herself staring at him as he circles her. It’s as if she’s under some spell; bewitching her from any further movement. His words do all the talking.

 

_ “Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams _

_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before _

_ Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar _

_ And you'll live as you've never lived before.” _

 

Tessa doesn’t feel as alone anymore knowing that he is here beside her. She yearns to know more, the infinite of how this is all possible. Who is he? How does he know how I feel and why does he wear a mask?... Why is he so beautiful?

 

_ “Softly, deftly, music shall caress you _

_ hear it, feel it, secretly possess you _

_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind _

_ In this darkness that you know you cannot fight _

_ The darkness of the music of the night.” _

 

_ “Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world _

_ Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before _

_ Let your soul take you where you long to be _

_ Only then can you belong to me.” _

 

The boy softly caresses her chin until working his fingers down to her leg, rubbing it lovingly as he watches her eyes close softly; her lashes fluttering.

 

_ “Floating, falling, sweet intoxication _

_ Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation _

_ Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in _

_ To the power of the music that I write _

_ The power of the music of the night.” _

 

Tessa’s heart drops to her stomach once a photo of her standing next to the man before her on an Olympic pedestal for ice dance appears. A second doesn’t give her enough time to notice the signs of her body failing as she collapses into his open arms. He carefully carries her to the soft, red canopied bed beside him to lay her down before quietly closing the curtains. “Sleep now, my beautiful Tessa.”

 

_ “You alone can make my song take flight _

_ Help me make the music of the night.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
